In the Clouds
by ZeroZangetsu
Summary: Naruto is banished from Konoha after the successful Sasuke Retrieval Mission. He is found by rebel ninja's of Kumo and is taken in. Now six years later what has changed with the former dead last. Naruto U/Yugito N. some NaruSaku moments. Potential rated M
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Its my first fanfic story, so if you leave any comments please make them constructive to help me out. I will be taking plot points and aspects from other animes and putting them into my stories so that's a forewarning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime represented in any way in this story, I only own this story.

**FIRE COUNTRY: LOCATION UNKNOWN**

A 12-year old blonde haired boy was walking down a forsaken road in Fire Country, his head down thinking of what has transpired in this last week and a half.

(Flashback)

"CHIDORI"

"RASENGAN"

The two attacks clashed in a blinding light, a black-haired boy was thrown into one side of the waterfall, the side that had a statue of his ancestor, the other side the a blonde-haired boy crashed into the wall that had the statue of the Shodaime Hokage.

Slowly the blond boy picked himself up and walked over to his 'brother'

"It looks like I won, huh teme?" said Naruto as he gently picked up Sasuke Uchiha, the 'Last Uchiha'.

" I made a promise and I never go back on my pomises!" continued Naruto with a smile as he walked into the forest to bring his friend back home, ignoring the blood gushing out of the hole in his chest.

(In the Forest)

Kakashi followed Pakkun as he was trying to calm himself from worrying about his two students fighting, potentially to the death. He already lost to many people precious to him to lose two more.

"The trail stops here Kakashi" reported Pakkun

Kakashi looked up from his worrying and stared at the place they stopped at.

"The Valley of the End." Stated Kakashi as he stared thinking it nostalgic as he stared at the two giant statues sitting on either side of the waterfall. Kakashi felt shivers climb up his spine as he felt the lingering residue of the Kyuubi's charka.

Kakashi and Pakkun started looking for any traces of Naruto or Sasuke for half-a hour until they finished there search.

"There is blood all over the place." Stated Kakashi.

"Most of it is Naruto's." said Pakkun." Whatever they fought with it was destructive, and I'm sensing the lingering feel of the Kyuubi and Sasuke's Curse Mark."

Kakashi's eyes widened, " The Curse Mark?"

Pakkun nodded, " Yes, but if feels way stronger than what Sasuke used before."

_This is not good_. Thought Kakashi.

"Let's go back to Konoha and report this to Hokage-sama"

Pakkun nodded and they both left for Konoha both fearing what would happen to them when they reported in to their fiery tempered Hokage.

(Konoha Front Gate)

Sakura Haruno stood anxiously waiting for her two teammates to come through the gate. She had Naruto promise to bring Sasuke back, while she hoped he could but she couldn't help but worry as the rest of the Retrieval Team came back, Choji and Neji were almost dead, Kiba and Lee were hurt bad but wouldn't as bad as the first two, Shikmaru came back with only a self inflicted broken finger. The Godaime Hokage was standing with her until the wounded came home, she went with them to the hospital.

Sakura suddenly saw a blur come out of the forest tree tops and land in front of the gate.

"Sasuke-kun?" hesitantly asked Sakura.

"Uh, no." said the figure as he stepped out of the light and she recognized it as Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where's Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" she asked, she instantly noticed that her jounin sensei gaze immediately fell.

He was about to answer when he was interrupted

"Yes where are they Kakashi" asked the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

"They fought near the Valley of the End," started Kakashi, " there was blood all over the place, most of it was Naruto's" he added, " We looked around for a while but me nor Pakkun could find where they went."

Sakura's and Tsunade's reactions were completely different. Sakura was worring about the precious Uchiha, Tsunade was worrying about what happened to the kid she started thinking of as a little brother.

"We should send a team to find Naruto and Sasuke, they could still be in the forest somewhere, even if Sasuke went to Orochimaru we can still find Naruto." Suggested Kakashi.

"Very well, Kakashi form a team to find Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumak-"

"Hey do you guys have that much faith in me?" said a voice.

Immediately all three of the Konoha nins turned their heads to the gates where a boy in a tattered blue and orange jumpsuit and a grin on his face, with a battered black haired boy on his back.

A/N Well there is the first chapter, hoped you liked it but I think it was kind of short. I will be updating with Prologue Part 2 either this weekend or sooner, don't hold me to that. So if you comment please give me some tips and stuff for later chapters. 


	2. Support!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

ares88

ZeroZangetsu

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about


End file.
